


Traitorous Colours

by MsLanna



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pure Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLanna/pseuds/MsLanna
Summary: Just porn for the reason of porn.





	Traitorous Colours

Thrawn smiled tightly. It had nothing to do with the strategy playing out before them and everything with the woman on the other side of the war-table hiding her attraction expertly. But bodies were traitorous entities. Arihnda Pryce held herself completely professional, still certain parts of her body lit up like nobody's business.

When Thrawn looked directly at her, red turned pink on her face subtly meandered down her neck, running like invisible current under her uniform before it pooled unable to drip down her legs. Thrawn held on to his tight smile and raised his fingers to point.

“The fleet can easily defend this position,” he said, lower and a little rougher than necessary. “Your ground troops will need to coordinate accordingly.”

“That is no problem.” Arihnda kept her eyes on the holo of the battlefield. But her mind was going places. Oh, she was definitely thinking of it, the glow between her legs brightened violently.

“Indeed. Commander Woldar, take Aide Winhar and analyse the current communications lines and tighten them if necessary. Make sure they mesh," Thrawn ordered.

"I don't think sending both our aides away was necessary." Arihnda said, though she had just allowed he aide to leave without hesitation.

"I understand that sometimes solitude has its very own appeal." Thrawn walked around the table slowly, training his fingers over its surface. Darker areas of her bod like hands were slowly brightening. Lines of red appeared around her wrists, slowly pushing upwards along her arms.

"You are presume quite a lot," Arihnda retorted. Her poise was impeccable.

"Maybe." His hand stopped just next to hers. Thrawn took another step, coming to a halt most inappropriately behind her. Then her put his other hand on the war-table on her other side. "Did you know that Chiss can see the infrared spectrum?"

Arihnda did not shove him away. She did not move at all. "Now that must be very convenient."

"It is indeed," Thrawn agreed, slowly moving his fingers over her hands, gently rubbing her wrists with his thumbs. "Many are schooled in the art of portraying themselves in public. But the body," he slid his thumbs around her wrists and closing the last inches between them, "the body does not."

"So tell me," she did not push him back. After a moment of thought, Arihnda leant against him, her cheek almost bushing his, "how I can know this is worth my time?"

Oh, he would make it worth her time. Thrawn squeezed against her, grazing her neck with his teeth and the bright red lines meandering down her throat flared. Then he ran his hands up her arms and down her sides. The pressure of his fingers slightly stronger where she was already burning.

“How much proof do you need?” His lips wandered down the blazing line on her throat.

“More,” Arihnda growled, arching her back against him. In one swift motion she brought herself up against him, covering his front from shoulders to crotch. Arihnda's face was slowly turning into a small sun.

“As you wish, governor.” Thrawn undid her belt, dropping it to the ground with a clank. His hands followed the glittering lines under her uniform, slowly undoing her jacket in the process. Slipping his hands under her shirt, his fingers teased their way upwards.

“I said more,” Arihnda ground out, and her hips into his. Turning her head, she captured his lips, kissing awkwardly sideways. Fire lashed out with her tongue, ignoring their fumbling angles as their teeth clashed.

Thrawn felt his was on her body, twin suns bursting with fire and her breath exploding into his mouth when he cupped them. The true miracle though, was that no amount of handling burnt his fingers even if their colour turned blinding white.

Though trapped between him and the table, Arihnda began to move against him slowly, grinding his crotch with hips of fire. The red-hot lines on her body connected, leaving her a mosaic of burning desire, centred precariously in his grip.

Thrawn bit her shoulder, harder than intended, but her butt came up against his growing erection too strong. He let go of her breasts, winding his hands down the fiery lines on her skin. After undoing her pants, Thrawn slipped them down just far enough to cup her rear. He could feel the heat emanating, from her, seeping into ever brighter shades of warmth.

Slowly his fingers slipped around her hips, down over the mons and just grazed her labia as he made his was down the inside of her thighs. Arihnda groaned, pushing back against him hard. The lasting motion against his crotch was building its own glowing pressure.

With a groan, Thrawn moved a finger down the centre of the heat, its white burn searing his finger. Arihnda answered his groan with her own, reaching for him. She arched into his hold when he slid one finger down the liquid light between her legs, rolling her blazing clit under the tip of his index finger.

Arihnda inhaled sharply, pressing against him violently until her heat spilt over his body like wildfire. She changed between moving hard against his hardening dick and riding his finger, her hands reaching out to undo his pants.

Thrawn was caught up in the intense colours rolling over her body, and didn't stop her. There was no trace of yellow left, even her fingers burned in bright orange, and lines of white meandered over her whole body. Waves of brightness flickered as his finger kept teasing her intimately.

But Arihnda was not one to wait. She undid his trousers, pushing them down determinedly. Thrawn could feel her skin against his own, heat seeping from one to the other. With only one hand free, Thrawn intercepted only one of Arihnda's. She gauged his readiness and scope with quick handling, escalating his arousal. His erection reacted strongly, moving to intercept.

Arihnda did not wait. Pushing backwards she captured the tip of his cock inside her with a moan that broke into drawn pieces of his name when he completed the penetration unthinking. Arihnda moaned, arched back against him. Pressing his hard white desire into her own burning white centre, their heat mingled, melting the distinctions as they moved, glowing with the same fire.

Thrawn clasped her hips, keeping her wild desire in check as he guided her to slow into his rhythm, holding on to her for simple exploration against her demanding rhythm. Each thrust earned a moan saturated with peak arousal and its frustrated satisfaction.

The depth of her fire was melting around him as he dipped into it again and again, fiercely asserting his own cravings. They burnt in sync though they moved back and forth slightly of beat. Groans of delirious frustration dripped from her burning lips as he continued to draw out the arousal.

Thrawn released her hips, adding an edge to their pace immediately. His hands followed the burning liner upwards. They connected her desire in an intricate web. His lips tugged at it, pressing her this way and that. For a while, his fingers tugged at the blinding twin suns burning on her chest. The resulting shudders crashed Arihnda back into him, eliciting groans from his lips.

Thrawn saw his own hands in deep red, veins of white fire springing to life on his arms and he could feel them burn along his thighs as well. It was no comparison to Arihnda. Her body was fireworks of reds so blinding they felt white. Her hands scratched up the sides of his ass, demanding, tearing. Thrawn captured them, bringing them to a forced rest on the table before them.

Thus thwarted, Arihnda leant forwards, using the edge of the table for momentum as the holographic display painted her in extra colours. Her burning lit up the table, spreading rivulets of hot glow away from her. The play of colour was mesmerising, warm and cold mingling on the table, coated in the colours of the tactical display. Arihnda burned in the beauty of battle, it's changing lights washing over her shivering body. There was nothing Thrawn wanted more than to own all of it, the glorious flickering, the staccato breath interspersed with her voice and his own.

He leant forwards, claiming her radiant form. His breath mixed into the colour-play on the table, breaking the flow of her fiery red breath even as he spread her arms, catching more of the changing light on them. But she was accepting no more delays even as he held her tight.

Pulsing against him, Thrawn picked up her speed, raced her for it. Arihnda bucked, gasped and turned into her very own supernova. Flares erupted from her body and lips, shards of his name buried between her hot breaths.

Her contractions pulled at him unexpectedly. Towing him deeply into her, holding on tight, rewarding another thrust into her ecstasy with heat bleeding down his shaft.

The second half of her name remained unspoken. Thrawn clasped his mouth over her shoulder, holding on for sheer balance as his climax shook his whole body.

For some time they just rode out their abating satisfaction, fanning the afterglow with lazy motions.

Their intertwined hands were among the first to cool down again, seeping from orange to yellow on the dark blue of the table.

"We should adjourn the meeting," Arihnda finally said.

"Should we?" Thrawn propped himself up.

"We humans may not be able to see convenient infrared," Arihnda replied, "but we do have a nose. And the smell of sex is a rather distinct one."

"Indeed." Thrawn reached for the comm. "Commander Woldar, when you finished tightening communications with Aide Winhar, I want you to run simulations to check for programme glitches due to the updates."

"This will keep them busy for quite some time," Arihnda sighed.

"Tell me, governor," Thrawn replied unrepentant, "when was the last time you took an afternoon off?"

"Well." She straightened up in his arms. "So I guess this is where I find out the truth of you Lieutenant-Commander Vanto's many tales of mythic Chiss warriors and their legendary stamina."

"Oh, you will." Thrawn slipped his hands down her trousers, zipping her up deftly. The red line down her throat was already lighting up to a bright pink again. "You will."


End file.
